Yellow Ribbon
by Madder Than Mad Hatter
Summary: Sasuke came back after 7 years and now has to face his love. Is he still waiting for him and ready to accept him after all this years? And the one that will answer his question is a yellow ribbon. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm back again! I hope that you guys will like this story! I am trying to improve my writing so I write whenever I can! This is SasuNaru my first yaoi couple ever! This is the one that pulled me to the dark side!**

**Hope you review!**

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own anything!**

* * *

A rather handsome and tall raven haired man is looking at the scenery the bus passes through, but if you look closely in his obsidian eyes, you could see anxiousness and longing and maybe even perhaps, fear of what he might find out. He tapped his feet impatiently and held a velvet little box, and a hint of smile could be seen from him. The driver of the said bus looked at him and smiled at his only passenger left.

"Going to propose to a beautiful young girl?"

"Hn." He glanced at the velvet box once again before he looked at the driver "A boy actually."

The driver gave a loud laugh that the passenger cringed, "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi by the way! So how did you guys actually meet? Oh and what's your name first?" The raven haired passenger wanted to strangle this Yamamoto for prying but he still needs to get to his destination, so he held back the urge.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Childhood friends" Sasuke smiled a little when he was reminded of the blond. A very special person to him, and the one who taught him how to love.

_Flashback_

"_Sasuke! Are you really going to leave?" A beautiful blue eyed blond asked that raven haired. Sasuke gave him a smile that was reserved only for him, and wiped those tears that fell from those mesmerizing eyes onto those whiskered cheeks._

"_I'll be back, Naruto…" he hugged him, it might be the last hug he might get for the next few years "I love you" Sasuke murmured_

"_Teme, if you don't come back I'll go there castrate and feed you your balls and drop you to hell!"_

"_Whatever, dobe" when the time for him to come back, he is going to propose to Naruto, marry him and his damned family wouldn't be able to do about it. But for now, he have to go to college, study law, and prove himself to his father that he can survive without him. He doesn't need the Uchiha money to live, he can get those on his own, all he need is the little blond he is now holding._

"_Naruto"_

"_What is it, bastard?"_

"_When I come back, tie a yellow ribbon around the oak tree where we always go"_

_Naruto looked confused for a moment, "Why?"_

"_So I will know that even after all the years that passed that I am gone you will still want me"_

"_Fine teme, and don't you dare even forget about me!"_

_Sasuke smirked "Wouldn't even dare it"_

_End of Flashback_

Yamamoto laughed to himself as he watched Sasuke's eyes glazed as if to remember something. '_Probably the one he will give the ring to'_. He grinned and remembered how himself proposed to his own lover, his boss none than less! But more than being his boss, Tsunayoshi, his lover is a Mafia Boss. He should be there protecting Tsuna from enemies (especially a certain pineapple man) but his uncle, the one who owned this bus, got sick for the first time in his life and just couldn't leave a day without making money so he volunteered for help.

"We are nearing Konoha already!" he told Sasuke and he gave a nod as a response _'Man, a lot of kids these days are antisocial!'_ Finally, he stopped at the bus stop near to an oak tree. Konoha is a beautiful place, not urbanized with clear seas and trees everywhere, and the air tastes delicious. Sasuke walked out of the bus, he still needs to walk for a few minutes to where the said oak tree from his memory is planted. Before the door of the bus became fully closed Yamamoto called out too him

"I wish you good luck, and invite me to the wedding ceremony!"

"Hn"

And he drove off…

As he neared where the oak tree was, his anxiousness almost reached to its peak level, if he was not an Uchiha with great control, he would've run away, but since he is an Uchiha, he has pride to worry about. Coming home after 7 years, would Naruto still accept him? Or maybe he already has another lover, because who would wait for a person who you don't know if he's still coming back? Soon enough trees surrounded him and he could see a squirrel running from the corner of his eyes.

Inside the forest, at its heart, a man with blonde hair is sleeping. Sasuke looked at him, the same tan skin, whiskermark scars on his cheeks, and that sunny bond hair. He couldn't see the blue eyes though, because the said man is in a heavy slumber, and behind the man is an oak tree _a thousand of yellow ribbon tied around it._

Rushing to the sleeping man, he scooped him up carrying him bridal style that woke the blonde man. He opened his blue eyes, and as it was before, Sasuke couldn't help but drown in them.

"Sasuke?"

"I'm home…"

'_Tie me a yellow ribbon if you still want me' and when he came back, a thousand a yellow ribbon was waiting for him._


	2. OPEN POLL

I open a poll of mine... Since some have requested on continuing my stories... I would like to ask you guys if what should I write first! You guys are the boos, so please vote on the Poll...

YOu will be able to chose 3 stories at most, so choose them wisely!

It will only be until** October 17**! So vote now :)) Thank you!


End file.
